Her Misfit
by Sagi-chan
Summary: A mother thinks of her son. I am so going to get flamed for this... All Tentai now up: Fin.
1. Shiori

Disclaimer: Yu Yu Hakusho belongs to whoever created it. I wish that was me...  
  
AN Alright people. I know I should be working on "Found" but have you ever been suddenly attacked by a plot-bunny? They are the most annoying little bastards in the world! So, I know this will get flames, but I just want to know what you all think of it. So, tell me, k?   
  
  
  
  
  
===============================================  
  
  
  
  
  
Her Misfit: By Dark Dreaming  
  
  
  
  
  
There was something about her son that was different. Something that set him apart from all the other boys of his age. It wasn't an obvious something at first. When he was younger, he was always quiet, calm, understanding. Most children at the age of five would be curious about the world around them.  
  
But not her son, her son would prefer to sit outside underneath the tree in their front yard and read a book that should be above his reading level. Her son would sit quietly and watch as all the other little boys and girls played in the street. Of course he was invited to play, all the children adored her son, but he would never accept. That was one of the things that set him apart from the rest.  
  
At the age of ten, her little boy had the best reputation in the district. He was calm, smart, patient, quiet, everything the ideal student should be. He would leave for school in the mornings and come back home with his uniform still crisp and clean. All the other little boys would be covered in grass stains and mud. The little girls loved her little boy, but they were always too shy to talk to him. Something about him made them shy, made them nervous he might not care about what they had to say. He was so mature for his age.  
  
When her little boy grew up and entered high-school, his maturity hadn't changed. He would still prefer to quietly read his books, rather then spending time with his friends in an arcade. In fact, she wasn't sure her little boy even had friends, he never brought anybody over, like most children would. He never spoke of anybody in a way that said anything other then the words at their face vaule. He was always so calm, her little boy.  
  
But after a while, she began to notice. Something was different about him. Different in the way that he loved nature, in the way that he never went out other then chores for her, or spending his weekends camping outside of town. The roses that he would leave her every morning were different then the roses one would buy off the street. They were more vivid, smelled better, brightened the room like no ordinary rose could.  
  
She couldn't put her finger on what exactly was different. He excersized everyday, sometimes he would go running in the early hours of the morning. He recieved perfect marks in all of his classes and all the teachers adored him. He had no enemies, just as he had no friends.  
  
Shiori sighed, looking out the window to see her Shuuichi sitting outside, once again leaning against that tree reading his favorite book. She had seen him like that for all of her life. His long, vivid red hair, his fathomless and enchanting green eyes. There was a soft sort of sadness hidden there.  
  
A ball suddenly hit his foot. Shuuichi marked the spot in his book and put it down in his lap. A boy wearing a green school uniform and another in blue ran up to his side and started talking rapidly to him. Shuuichi laughed and stood up, saying something in obvious agreement to their words.  
  
Shiori looked down at her cup of tea for a moment, wondering again about her sons difference. A second later she looked up to see that in addition to the boy in green, and the boy in blue. Another had joined, this one in black clothing.  
  
Shuuichi said something to him that caused the boy to scowl, and the other boys to laugh. The one in blue saying something that resulted in him being flipped onto his backside by the boy in black.  
  
Perhaps these three strange boys were Shuuichi's friends. It was an unusual group, something about the way they laughed and joked between themselves spoke volumes in a mothers eyes. While within this group, Shuuichi let down some of his heavilly built walls and barriers surrounding his heart.  
  
Looking back at the group, Shiori smiled, seeing two girls had joined. The black clad boy seemed to have gentled in their presence, watching the smaller girl with obvious adoration. Like a brother watching his precious little sister. The other girl had just wallopped the boy in blue with what looked to be a boat oar.  
  
The rest of the group laughed again and in the house, Shiori smiled.  
  
This group might be full of misfits, but for her Shuuichi it was perfect. Because her little treasure didn't fit the casual role of a teen. He indeed was a misfit as well. And he fit perfectly with that group.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
===============================================  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
AN Alright, that's it. I'm sorry, I know it really sucks, but the stupid plot-bunny was very insistant. I just wanted to write it down and get it out of my mind. Please don't mock my pain. Um, if you couldn't tell it was sort of told from Shiori's point of view (that's Kurama's mother...) Just tell me what you think, ne?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
. 


	2. Atsuko

Disclaimer: Yu Yu Hakusho belongs to whoever created it. I wish that was me... but it's not.  
  
AN This time I'm sitting at school, bored out of my mind. That is the only reason why I bothered to write another part of this fic. I hope you enjoy reading it, because some guys were staring at me as I wrote it. *shudders*   
  
  
  
  
  
===============================================  
  
  
  
Her Misfit: Atsuko.  
  
  
  
  
  
I'll be the first to admit that I'm not a perfect parent. I leave my son on his own for days at a time though I do not think he really cares. For him, I am just a barrier keeping him from living his life as he wants to live it. My son, a boy with the toughest reputation and the hardest fists.  
  
But he also has the purest heart. After he died, pushing some child out of the way of a car, I actually took the time to look inside myself and ask just who my boy was. The first answer was that he was a punk. One of the worst you can find in all of Tokyo, I'm sure. The second time I asked myself that was after a dream I had of him, and that time my answer was that my child was a warrior. And a strong one at that.  
  
But the third time I asked myself that, maybe a week or two that he came back to life, my answer was very different. My child, Yusuke, was a punk, a warrior yes that is true... but he is also a loner.  
  
I think one of his first friends was that girl with blue hair and purple eyes. The strangest girl I have ever seen, but I was so happy. Sure, he always had Keiko, but I found that she was more like a mother then a friend. A while after I met that girl, I think her name was Botan, Yusuke disappeared to that camp for six months.  
  
I have never been more confused in my life. Keiko visited during the time Yusuke was away, and sometimes a boy with carrot shaped and colored hair did as well. The boy seemed genuine in his questions about my son, though he seemed to lack a few brain cells. Even my child wasn't as airhead-ish as him. I think his name was Kazuma, though I'm not sure.  
  
After Yusuke came back he seemed to have more friends then he had ever had. Most people ran at the site of him, I know, his principal told me at his wake. There was Botan, and Kazuma. Keiko of course, but there were a few others that surprised me. A very small boy, though when you gave him a second glance he seemed more imposing that Yusuke. I never managed to catch that one's name. And another boy, very obviously from the richer side of town. He was very kind to me, from what I remember that is, and introduced himself as Shuuichi.  
  
Though, the whole group calls him Kurama, which I've gathered to just be an affectionate nickname.  
  
Along with the two boys is a small girl, Yukina if I remember correctly. Yusuke often invites them over when I'm out. I guess our home is a type of meeting place, for it is always empty, me being gone quite a lot.  
  
I never said I was a perfect parent. But maybe, with this group, Yusuke's heart will begin to melt slightly. Maybe he will begin to care about others, rather then beating them up or teasing them mercilessly.  
  
Or perhaps I'm just delusional. Either way, that question, who is my son, still burns in my mind. And ever time I see him, a new answer approaches.  
  
  
  
  
  
===============================================  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
AN Yes, this time is was Atsuko's POV. If you didn't notice. I think I made her a little more insightful then she really is, but other then that it's pretty good right? Just tell me your thoughts. I probably won't be adding anything else to this.  
  
Make an author happy, leave a review.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
. 


	3. Hina

Disclaimer: Yu Yu Hakusho belongs to whoever created it. I wish that was me. But it's not so leave me alone.  
  
AN Eh-heh... sorry, but I got bored. That's my only excuse for finishing this up. That and a few people were kind of begging/pleading/offering me stuff for this part. For a clarifying point, Hiei and Yukina's mother's name *is* Hina, right? Right?  
  
  
  
  
  
Check out my new fic: Strangers  
  
Check out my LiveJournal: link in bio  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
===============================================  
  
  
  
  
  
Her Misfit: Hina  
  
  
  
If only they knew how much I love them. Both of them, my elemental twins. His fire and her ice, part of who they are that I have come to love so much. I can never tell them, because of course, I'm dead. But I do watch over them, I try to help them as much as I'm allowed. But as they grow older, I realize they don't need my help so much anymore.  
  
My oldest, my son, the one I had to toss from our beloved home into a world that he was not adapt with. He was a child of fire and heat - not ice. Not like his sister. But he did survive, he grew up to become the strongest Youkai I have ever seen. I was so proud of the way he always kept a vilegent watch over his sister. He was the perfect older brother.  
  
And my youngest, the one I was allowed to keep because she was a full Koorime - like the rest of my people. She always had an air of innocence around her. Nobody ever told her that she had a brother, but I know that somewhere deep in her heart he knew. I'm almost positive my daughter was aware that she had a gaurdian angel watching over her no matter what.  
  
I regret not being able to raise them together. It was my own fault, I know. I was too weak, I was too heartbroken, I had no power to stand up to the elders of my people. The most I could do what give my son a clue of his perciuos heritage, and warp him as warmly as I could in blankets before dropping him into fates hands. My daughter wasn't raised by me either, I had been arrested for breaking the sacred laws of our people. My little girl was raised in a house that wasn't her own by a woman who wasn't her mother. In a way, they were both forbidden children.  
  
They both had their clues to who they were. I would never have left them if I knew they didn't have at least a gift from me, and a clue to each other. And then, when my little boy got the eye - the Jagan so that he could search for his sister - the opperation that almost killed him... I was so proud. I was there, whispering words in his ear, even though I know he never heard me. And when my daughter was kidnapped, and my son and his team went to her rescue - they them officially met for the first time... I was there for the whole thing.  
  
I knew why he didn't tell her, even if his friends didn't understand. And I am so proud, that he would hold his word even though it would kill him inside. But everyday, I whisper to my daughter to look just a little closer at him. To see just a little more then what he shows. Because I know that one day, she'll remember him, she'll see that jewel, and they'll be reuinted.  
  
And I'll be so proud of my two forbidden children. Of *my* children.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
===============================================  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
AN Er... wow. That was a little odd. But, hey - its Hiei and Yukina's mother. I'm not sure if she's really dead of not... but I think she is. So, that was her spirit talking. Yay. *sighs* I have a headach, I think I'll go get some sleep after this. This is the end because I've never met Kuwabara's mother (does he even have one?) and his sister doesn't count. Besides, I don't like that baka anyway.  
  
  
  
  
  
Review!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
. 


	4. Kuwabara

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH. Never have. Never Will. Don't sue - I have finals tomorrow.  
  
  
  
AN Alright, because I'm bored, and this fic has been sitting in my "Notebook of Fictional Goodness" I decided to just type the damn thing and post it. Regardless of the fact that I really can't stand Kuwabara. I have no idea what his mother's name is. Although I noticed my version of her is an awful lot like Shizuro.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
===========================  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Her Misfit: Kuwabara  
  
  
  
My son is an idiot. That much should be obvious just by looking at him. He rushed into things without thinking. He's arrogant and prideful. He will antagonize people without thinking that there might be a chance of them being stronger than him.  
  
He's an idiot, pure and simple.  
  
But even though he's such an idiot, his heart his pure. He cares about his friends and his values and ideal with so much passion it's almost unreal. He's constantly fighting with his best friend; he repeatedly picks fights with a small gothic boy before being completely humiliated, his pride being completely shattered. And he's constantly trying to impress a small blue haired girl who seems too innocent to actually understand his advances.  
  
My boy - he's a fool. His grades at school are laughable. His pride his annoying. But he has a good heart. He's pure where it counts, and when it counts. Pure in what he thinks.  
  
Passionate in what he believes.  
  
Still though, he's an idiot. Old dogs can't learn new tricks, my son refuses to try. But because of his heart, and values, his beliefs - I over look the idiocy and see who he really is.  
  
Not just an idiot, but one who cares.  
  
A caring idiot.  
  
I've seen him when he's around his friends. Not the three normal looking ones he's been hanging around with for years, but the group of strange ones. The polite red haired boy who could easily pass for a girl, the short gothic boy who radiates such power even my boy can't fail to notice. The fairly normal looking one who seems to be some sort of leader-though my boy is always picking fights with the latter two, regardless of the fact he always loses-and then there are the girls. If I didn't know better I'd say this group of almost random teens believe themselves to be a type of family.  
  
They rely on each other like nobody I've seen before. They help each other out; they're constantly there for each other, though in some cases it probably isn't by choice.  
  
They go out as a group. They spend time studying together. Camping trips, which probably aren't really camping trips but just an excuse to get away. Everything. It's unbelievable how much the group cares for each other.  
  
But even with all that support-even scorn, from the little gothic boy-my son remains an idiot.  
  
A prideful, arrogant, cocky idiot.  
  
But unlike some of the fools, and idiots and jerks out there, my boy has his values, he knows his priorities. He understands what he needs to do. And even though he will complain about it, he'll get it done to the best of his abilities.  
  
It's because he cares.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
===========================  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
AN Alright. It's no big secret that I really can't stand Kuwabara. But I thought, I've done all the other Tentai, and people wanted to know how I would write out Kuwabara's mother's view... so I decided to do it. And there it is.  
  
Let me know, ne? Because I think the monkeys will attack soon. I want to read the review(s) (if there are any) before they do.  
  
  
  
  
  
. 


End file.
